1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to Historical Racing using a pari-mutuel format and, more particularly, to a bonus round during which at least one return amount is identified as a wagering period is progressing and between when preliminary and final return amounts are identified.
2. Background Art
New slot-like devices, such as those based on Historical Race results and with wagering conducted utilizing the pari-mutuel process, have recently been significantly impacting the marketplace. These devices need to offer an entertaining experience in order to establish a sustained following in today's fiercely competitive marketplace of class II and class III Fixed Odds Slot Machines. A key element, of the “entertainment experience” of modern Fixed Odds Slot Machines, is the new Penny Video Slot Machines making up about 75% of the revenue from all slot machines. The heart of the Penny Video Slot is the “bonus round” (animated, augmented soundtrack, game within a game awarding money). To be competitive in a sustained way with the Penny Video Slot Machines, slot-like devices based on Historical Race results and using a pari-mutuel format, need something equally as enticing as the bonus round. Heretofore nothing has existed in the marketplace to achieve this end.